


A Kiss of Curiosity

by Natalie_the_whovian



Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Clara Oswin Oswald, Bisexual Rose Tyler, Canon Bisexual Character, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2021, First Kiss, Pre-Canon, Trans Clara Oswin Oswald, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_the_whovian/pseuds/Natalie_the_whovian
Summary: Rose and Clara share a kiss.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Rose Tyler
Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	A Kiss of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7: Lips

Rose had known Clara ever since the latter had come up to her on a bike wearing black shorts and a boy’s T-shirt. She’d looked straight at Rose, and said “My name’s Clara, and I’m a girl, even if I don’t look like it.” And so the two became friends. 

Now they were sitting on a balcony, talking about boys. Suddenly Clara turned to Rose and asked her, “Have you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl?”  
“I have, actually. Would you like to kiss me and find out?”  
“Oh, yes, please,”  
So they kissed, and found out that it was no different from kissing a boy.  
“Well, that was interesting,” Clara said as they drew their lips apart.  
“Yes, it was,” was Rose’s reply, and the two resumed their previous conversation.

(Later, they would wonder if the desire to kiss was driven not by curiosity, but by passion. But soon, Rose would be swept away by a mad alien with a blue box. Then Clara would move away from the estates, and would meet the same alien, and the kiss would move to the back of their minds. But that is a different story.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


End file.
